The Meaning of color
by Dukefan1982
Summary: A story about Booth and Brennan told through the meaning of 12 colors. The colors are as follows: 1 Red 2 Blue 3 Pink 4 Green 5 white 6 Purple 7 Orange 8 Yellow 9 Gold 10 silver 11 Black 12 Tan CHARACTER DIES AT THE END
1. Chapter 1 Red

RED

Red is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love.

* * *

It started out like any other day Booth picked up Brennan at the lab with coffee on the way to interview the neighbor of their latest victim to see what he knew about the man. They were in the living room, Booth pacing Brennan in a chair on the other side of the room from Booth.

"Mr. Childs what can you tell us about Bill Gardner?"

"I know nothing why don't you people leave me the he!! alone?"

That's when it happened Childs pulled a gun out from under his shirt and pointed it at Brennan and got off a shot hitting her in the right shoulder, Brennan fell from the force of the impact. Everything was moving in slow motion, Booth wanted to go to Brennan, but Childs was aiming at him, Booth didn't think twice he shot Childs.

After Childs fell Booth ran to Brennan, kneeling beside her applying pressure to the wound, "Bones?"

"Booth it hurts."

"I know the medics will be here soon. Lay still." Booth smiled a bit.

"Booth?-"

"Shh don't talk."

Brennan closed her eyes.

"Bones open your eyes; I need to see your eyes. You don't have to talk, just look at me."

Booth was afraid if Brennan closed her eyes, they'd never open again.

"Bones come on don't leave me now, you can hang on a while longer." Brennan complied the best she could the blood loss was making her weaker by the second and she felt dizzy. After what seemed like an eternity Booth heard," sir you need to move, we need to get her out of here."

Booth never broke eye contact as he backed away to the other Agents; as soon as Booth was out of sight Brennan closed her eyes.

Booth followed Brennan out to the ambulance, "sir you can't come with us."

"I am an FBI Agent and she's my partner I am going with you."

The medic didn't say anything he just stepped aside and let Booth climb in.

Once they got to the hospital Booth grabbed Brennan's now cold, clammy hand if for nothing else to reassure himself she was still there.

"Sir you need to wait outside so the Doctors can work."

"I want to stay with my Partner."

"I know you do, but they need to work on her. Let's go get you cleaned up and then get something to drink and then maybe when we get finished the doctors will know more."

The nurse wrapped an arm around Booth leading him to a bathroom, it was then he noticed he was covered in Brennan's blood Booth began washing himself off while the nurse went to hunt down a set of scrubs. Thirty minutes later Booth was sitting in a chair in a set of mint green scrubs drinking water when a Doctor came over to him, "Agent Booth?"

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Mason, Doctor Brennan is a lucky woman, the bullet is lodged in her shoulder, and is shattered we are going to have to spend a lot of time reconstructing the shoulder with pins and plates and do a lot of repairs to the veins and surrounding tissue ,but in time Doctor Brennan should recover fully ."

"Great can I see her?"

"For a moment we need to get her to surgery ASAP."

Booth nodded and followed the Doctor. Brennan lay on the gurney paler than the warm blankets they had piled on her. Booth took Brennan's slightly warm hand in his," Bones, you're going to be fine now, I'm here the squints are on the way, everything is okay." Before they wheeled Brennan away Booth bent and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2 White

WHITE

White is associated with light, goodness, innocence, purity, and virginity. It is considered to be the color of perfection. White means safety, purity, and cleanliness.

Booth sat holding Brennan's hand she should have woken up by now the surgery was over 3 hours ago. It went well Brenan was the proud owner of 12 pins and 3 plates, a ton of stitches and two pints of blood. Booth now knew what Brennan went through when he got shot last year it was pure agony not being able to do much while you're Partner was laying there bleeding to death. He hated Sweets more now for not telling her he was alive. Brennan opened her eyes she had no clue where she was, the room was white and had that sterile smell that she sort hated it could only mean one thing she was in the hospital, and the fact her arm felt like it were on fire and someone was poking at it with something very sharp told her that it was bad. Booth felt a slight movement, looking over he saw Brennan's eyes open a bit," Bones?"

Brennan only nodded her throat hut worse than she ever thought it could.

"Are you in pain?"

A nod. Booth hit the cal button. A nurse came a minute later, "Temperance you're awake, let me guess your shoulder hurts."

Another nod.

"I'll be right back."

The nurse came back with the meds and slipped them into Brennan's IV.

"That should take care of the pain in a few minutes. Do you feel sick to your stomach, or dizzy?"

Brennan shook her head no.

"Good I can bring you some ice chips; they may make your throat feel better."

A nod.

To Booth the nurse said, "She's got a pain pump she can have a booster in 10 minutes if she needs it, we can tell her later when she's more with us. If you notice she's in pain just hit the button when she need it, she can have one every ten minutes. If she starts to feel sick or dizzy call me. I'll be back with the ice chips."

"Okay Thanks."

The nurse returned shortly and gave Booth the Styrofoam cup and a spoon. After the nurse left Booth gave Brennan a half spoonful of ice chips.

"Better?"

A nod.

"What-"

"You want to know what happened."

A nod.

Booth put the ice down and picked up Brennan's hand, "We were talking to Jim Childs he freaked out and pulled a gun from under his shirt and shot you in the shoulder. Then turned the gun on me, Childs is dead Bones. The docs say you'll be okay; they reconstructed your scapula and joint with pins and plates. It will be a while before you can move it again. Everyone was here, but I sent them home, you were out a long time. The surgery lasted 4 hours; they had to remove a lot of bullet fragments and repair veins and tissue."

"Time?"

"Almost 6."

Booth could see Brennan was fighting to stay awake," Bones do you want more ice?"

A nod. Booth gave her a few more spoonfuls. "You can have a booster of pain meds if you want it, and then go to sleep."

Brennan nodded and Booth hit the button and two minutes later Brennan was asleep. The nurse stuck her head in the door, Good she's asleep, how is she?"

"In a little pain, she just had a booster."

"Good, I take it you'll be here until she goes home?"

"Yeah she won't like it, but I'm staying."

"Okay I'll send an orderly in with a cot."

"Thanks."

After they got Booth settled in, he went to the cafeteria for some dinner.

That night was good until Brennan woke up in the worst pain she had ever had. Booth called the nurse who gave her a shot of meds in the IV.

"It hurts."

"I know Bones just relax and breathe, the meds will kick in soon."

Brennan held on as tightly as she could to Booth's hand until the pain started to subside. Booth gently wiped the tears in her eyes away with his hand. When Brennan relaxed Booth put her hand on the bed.

"Don't go."

"I won't."

Booth grabbed the blanket off the cot and stuffed himself into the chair. Once Brennan was asleep Booth paced another kiss on her forehead, and settled back to sleep until Brennan needed something.


	3. Chapter 3 Orange

ORANGE

Orange combines the energy of red and the happiness of yellow. It is associated with joy, sunshine, and the tropics. Orange represents enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, creativity, determination, attraction, success, encouragement, and stimulation.

* * *

It had been three days since Brennan got shot and Booth hadn't left Brennan's side for more than the 45 minutes it took him to go to his apartment and get some clothes. Brennan was great full she didn't feel the best and having Booth near made her, better that and sleep brought on by heavy pain killers. , While Booth was gone Angela popped in to bring Brennan some clothes.

"Sweetie how are you?"

"Good considering the doctors think I'll be able to go home later today."

"That's fantastic I see you kicked Booth out."

"I didn't kick Booth out, he left to go get some clean clothes, and he's been in scrubs for two days. I asked him to stay actually."

"You did? Wow Bren, I thought you didn't want anyone here."

"It's different with Booth, when he's here I feel better it's nice to have some to distract me when I'm waiting for the pain killers to kick in."

"Aww you love him don't you?"

"Maybe Ange, if you don't mind I am going to take a nap. I had a dose of pain killers just before you got here, they make me sleepy. Thanks for bringing my clothes."

"You're welcome Sweetie, have a good nap."

"Um-hum." Brennan was out. Angela waited a few moments and straightened her blanket before leaving. Booth came in five minutes later and placed a kiss on a sleeping Brennan's cheek, sitting next to her holding her hand. Brennan woke up an hour or so later and turned her head towards the left, she felt someone there. Without opening her eyes, Brennan moved her hand.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Could you get me some water, please?"

"Sure."

Booth handed Brennan the cup. They just sat holding hands not talking they didn't need words to say what they were feeling; Brennan was beginning to realize she loved Booth, and Booth was beginning to realize he loved Brennan. An hour later a nurse came in, "Temperance you're free to go as soon as you can get ready. Do you have someone that can stay with you for at least the rest of the week?"

"I'll be staying as long as she needs."

Brennan looked at Booth with a surprised look, but didn't argue, she just leaned into him a bit more.

"Good I'll show you how to change the bandages, this needs to be done twice a day, you'll have to wear gloves Agent Booth, because there is a high risk of infection."

Booth groaned, Brennan laughed a bit. An hour later Booth was driving Brennan to her apartment. "Booth you don't have to stay."

"I want to you need someone you change your bandages, and help out."

"I can get Dad."

"Do you even know here he is?"

"No. Fine you can stay for a while, but not all night you can come back in the morning if I need you."

"Okay." Booth was glad to see a bit of independent Brennan surface. They'd been home for an hour when Brennan decided she was going to take a shower, declining Booth's help she headed for her bedroom. Booth settled back with a magazine listening for anything that didn't sound normal, when he didn't hear anything for twenty minutes he headed for the bedroom. He found Brennan sitting on the bed crying.

"Bones what is it? Did you hurt yourself?

"No I just realized I can't take a shower I can't do anything with my right arm. I can do everything left handed that's not the problem, the problem is I can't lift my arm enough to take my shirt off, washing my hair is going to be a problem too. And how am I going to keep the bandages dry?"

Booth took a seat beside her, "Bones just relax okay? If you want I can help you get your shirt over your arm and I have an idea on how to keep your bandages dry."

"You'd do that for me?" Brennan was surprised.

"Yes I'll even throw in a free hair wash too in less you'd feel more comfortable with Angela."

"No, it doesn't matter to me, as long as you don't have a problem with it."

"I don't."

"Okay then Booth will you help me get my shirt off so I can take a shower?"

"Yes, but only if you answer a question first."

"What's that?"

"Why do you have an orange bedroom? It looks like someone spilt tang on the walls!"

Brennan laughed," You're the only person who's ever asked Booth."

"I am?"

"Yes to answer your question, I always wanted an orange room; orange is associated with joy, sunshine, and the tropics. Orange represents enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, creativity, determination, attraction, success, encouragement, and stimulation. Mom and Dad would never let me paint my room orange and all my foster rooms were white, I hate white if you look around none of the walls in the apartment are white, the closest I have is the antique white in the guest room. Besides I like orange!"

"Orange suits you."

"It does?"

"Yes, you're enthusiastic, determined and successful."

"Thanks Booth. "

"You're welcome now hang tight while I go get some things."

Booth returned with towels, and plastic wrap, and medical tape.

"Bones take your good arm out first, then wrap the towel around you then I'll ease the shirt down and off your bad arm." Five minutes later Booth had very carefully rolled the shirt off Brennan's arm apologizing for the pain he was causing, next he taped plastic wrap over the bandages.

"That should be good, now go take your shower and when you're done I'll wash your hair and help you get a shirt on."

"Okay."

When Brennan was showered and her hair washed Booth handed her one of his sweatshirts.

"Borrow mine the sleeves are bigger they'll slide on easier."

Brennan nodded and allowed Booth to put her injured arm in the shirt without causing much pain. After she was dressed Brennan took a nap, the whole production of showering and dressing tired her out. A few hours later Booth woke her to eat Spaghetti with "Grandmamma Booth's world famous sauce."

They spent the evening on the couch watching TV, Brennan turned in early. Around midnight the pain woke Brennan out of deep sleep, Booth who was a light sleeper was in her room in seconds.

"Bones, I'm here take a deep breath and try to relax a little while I go get some water."

Booth returned in a second with water and pills sitting down next to Brennan, Booth held her close until she began to relax from the medicine.

"Better?"

"A little. I was doing well with pain now I'm not."

"it's because you're home, the first night home is the hardest you are not on the same strength pain killers you were and you exerted yourself a little today. It will get better. When I got shot it hurt like you wouldn't believe afterwards."

"Who stayed with you?"

"My Mom. Cullen called her himself to tell her what I was doing and what happened. He flew her in to stay with me for two weeks. She made me spaghetti, and helped me get changed and ended up washing my hair because it pulled too much.

"Sounds nice."

"It was."

"Booth?"

"Hum?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"If that's what you want I'll stay with you tonight and every night."

"It is."

Brennan scooted over to give Booth room; he replaced the pillow under her elbow and lay down beside her. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, Booth's arm carefully around Brennan's good arm. Brennan had her hand over Booth's heart and her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4 Blue

BLUE

The color of the sky and the ocean, blue is one of the most popular colors. It causes the opposite reaction as red. Peaceful, tranquil blue causes the body to produce calming chemicals, so it is often used in bedrooms. Blue can also be cold and depressing. Fashion consultants recommend wearing blue to job interviews because it symbolizes loyalty. People are more productive in blue rooms. Studies show weightlifters are able to handle heavier weights in blue gyms.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Brennan got shot she had gone to the doctor two weeks ago to get the stitches out. Today she was going to see when she could go to the lab, she missed working staying home with Booth was great as were the afternoon naps in his arm on the couch , but she needed to get back to her bones.

"Bones what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon Bones, I know you better than that what is it?" Booth was replacing the last of the tape strips on her arm.

Brennan looked over at what Booth was doing and mumbled," What if it's not healing? What if I haven't improved from my post surgery x rays? I looked at them Booth, I have a lot of repairs that need to heal not to mention the bones that they are treating as they would broken bones."

Booth put down the roll of tape and lifted Brennan's face to his, "Bones you are healing everyday when I lift your arm to put it in a shirt sleeve it hurts you a little less each time doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"See that means the bones are healing, it's gonna take a while, but you'll get there."

"But what if I don't? What if I never am able to lift my arm more than the 2 inches I can now?"

"If you can't you can still work you'll just have to reduce your field work a little and a grad student will have to do the lifting, but you can do this, you can teach and write your books."

"Work isn't what I'm worried about. I'm worried that I'll be depending on someone to help me get dressed for the rest of my life!"

"That won't happen but if it does, I will gladly help you, or if you don't want me to help you, we'll get someone else."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes Bones there isn't much I wouldn't do for you."

"Thanks Booth." Brennan was starting to get a little teary.

In reply Booth pulled Brennan into a side hug, to avoid hurting hurt arm, "you're good to go after we get done with the doctor I'm taking you to the diner."

"I'd like that."

The two walked arm and arm to the SUV.

They were seated in the waiting room less than five minutes when Brennan's name was called, Booth stayed in his chair looking at an out dated _Newsweek _when Brennan pulled on his hand, looking up Booth said," You want me to come with you?" he was a little shocked.

Brennan nodded; Booth got up and squeezed her good hand.

"Temperance Doctor Mason wants x rays one of you arm one bent like it is now the other as straight as we can get it. We'll try to do this as pair free as we can, but if it starts hurting remember to relax and breathe if you can."

The x ray with her arm in its normal position didn't hurt much at all the straightening of her arm hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt before. It felt like the muscle tissue was being ripped apart, Booth noticing the look on Brennan's face went over and grabbed her hand whispering in her ear, "just relax I know it hurts, but it will be over soon." Booth felt Brennan relax some and the tech was able to finish taking the x rays.

They went into an exam room next and Brennan tried to ignore the pain in her arm. Doctor mason came in a short time later.

"Temperance you are healing well, better than most at this point in the recovery, but you've got a long way to go."

So I'll recover fully?"

"I don't see why you shouldn't if you take it slow and do all of your therapy."

"Great when can I go back to work?"

"Not before the new year and when you do more than likely it will be restricted duty. The damage the bullet inflicted was extensive it's is going to take a long time for you to recover and get your range of motion back."

"Four months is a long time to be out of work."

Mason smiled he knew Brennan would not take the news well," We can revisit going to work when you come in next month after you've had some therapy, if I let you go back it will be very light duty."

"I can accept that."

"Good. I need you to straighten your arm out as much as you can."

Brennan tried to straighten her arm all the way, but found the pain too much to bear. Mason noticed," That's fine Temperance, I didn't expect you to be able to go as far as you did, I'd like you to go see one of our therapists, Terri today she'll evaluate you and give you some exercises to do at home for now to loosen things up, you are extremely tight, that's normal, but the sooner you get loosened up the better you'll feel the pain will decrease a bit too."

"Olay."

Five minutes later the pair made their way two doors down to the therapy center.

Booth opened the door Brennan didn't complain.

"Seeley, nice to see you again I think you don't seem to be injured this time."

"Nice to see you too Nicole, I'm fine, but my partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan took one for the team in the shoulder, she's here to see Terri."

"Right Mason just called about that, I'll let Terri know."

"Thanks.

After they were seated Brennan said," Booth you've been here?"

"Yep after I got shot I came here for two months, you'll like Terri."

A minute later Terri came into the waiting room, "Seeley I told you I dint want to see you again."

"Terri don't worry I'm just here as chauffeur and moral support for my partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan she took one for the team in the shoulder."

They followed Terri back to the treatment room that was painted a calming shade of blue. But Brennan didn't feel calm she felt nervous and a little scared. Not to mention she was in pain.

"Temperance let's see what we have here, I need you to lift your arm up as much as you can."

Brennan was able to lift up an inch or two at the most, before tears sprang to her eyes, " I can't go any farther. "

"I know you think you can't do it, but I want you to try a little more."

Booth went over and sat beside her on the mat and put his arm around her, "Just a little more just pretend I made you mad and you want to deck me, you can do this."

"I can't Booth it hurts too much."

"I know." Booth hated himself at that moment for not being there to take that bullet again.

"Tell you what just try to take my hand in your right one okay?"

Terri didn't normally like friends and family interfering with her treatment program. But it was different with this two, Brennan seemed to relax and more focused.

"Temperance I like that idea, after this I'll show you some massages to do at home that will relax the muscles more that if you have someone at home with you."

"I do."

"Great. Now try and take Agent Booth's hand."

Booth moved to kneel in front of Brennan holding his hand out three inches from her right arm. Very slowly Brennan raised a shaking hand towards Booth's. Brennan was able to brush her fingers against Booth's for a fleeting second before she had to put her arm down due to the sharp pain in her arm.

"Temperance that was great, we're done for today"

Brennan couldn't reply she was breathing deeply hoping the pain would subside soon, Booth had his arm loosely around he, with a look of concern on his face. Twenty minutes later Terri showed Booth the massages that he needs to do every night. The two were out and in the SUV.

"Bones are you in pain?"

"Yeah."

Booth smiled a bit and reached into the backseat and pulled out a bottle of water and pain killers. Brennan smiled and took the pills Booth handed her and water.

"Thanks Booth."

"Anytime Bones."

Booth drove to the diner in silence, when they arrived at the diner, Booth parked and looked at his partner, and Brennan was asleep. Smiling to himself Booth backed out of the space and headed home. Once they were home Booth parked and went up and unlocked the apartment door and returned to the SUV and gently took Brennan in his arms careful not to squish Brennan's arm between his body and hers and carried her in the apartment putting her down softly in the bed.

Black is next and you'll maybe have to use your imaginations!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Black

BLACK

Black is associated with power, elegance, formality, death, evil, and mystery.

* * *

It had been 7 weeks since the accident; Brennan had had 4 weeks of therapy Doctor Mason had released her to go back to very light duty. Brennan returned to teaching, she normally taught in the fall when there were not as many cases. Angela had typed all her lecture notes into PowerPoint that she then projected on the dry erase board, Brennan loved teaching, and it beat having some in turn lift and assemble limbo cases for her while all she did was write sign the reports. It had been a long day grading reports; Brennan and Booth were sitting in the couch eating Chinese out of the carton with the lights off when a light rain began to fall.

"I love the rain Booth, I love to listen to it fall, it makes me happy."

Booth put his sweet n' sour chicken on the table and then he did the same with Brennan's rice and veggies, and took Brennan in his arms turning her so that most of her upper body was laying on his chest, Brennan let out a contented sigh Booth put his arms around her as tightly as he could without causing pain, they laid like that for a long time listening to the rain fall and their heartbeats becoming one. A loud clap of thunder caused Brennan to shiver; Booth rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "Thanks Booth that feels wonderful."

"You're welcome. Bones you know I've never realized how beautiful the rain sounds until now."

"It is isn't it? The power's out."

"How can you tell?"

"I can see the microwave, the clock's off."

"Want to go to bed? There's nothing to do here now."

"Yeah."

"Uh Bones you're gonna have to get up before I do."

"Right."

Brennan sat up on her end of the couch, Booth gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, and she didn't complain she just snuggled in to Booth's arms the rain always made her sleepy. A while later Brennan turned to face Booth.

"Booth, are you asleep?"

"No."

"Booth is what we have real? Are you in this all the way?"

Booth took her hand, "Yes."

"Good because all the other guys I've been with they haven't been in it all the way, they've only been with me because if my fame and fortune, My Brian or because they have a good time in bed."

Brennan was great full it was as black inside the room as it was outside so Booth couldn't see how hard it was for her to tell him what she just did or that the color was raising in her face.

"Well Bones it's true I love your brain, but not as much as I love you and your heart. I could give two flips about the fame and fortune. As for the other I have 'no direct knowledge of that fact', as you reminded me a time or two."

"We can change that Booth."

"Are you sure? If I kiss you you're not gonna hit me are you?"

"I'm sure and you'll just have to wait and see about the other."

Booth laughed a little and gave Brennan a long slow kiss. After a minute Booth broke the kids, "how'd I do?"

"You're safe…for now."

"Good."

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms generating their own power. The next morning they woke up to the beeping of Booth's cell phone alarm still entangled in each other. Groaning Booth rolled over to find a message that the Hoover Building was closed due to no power; Brennan found similar messages about the lab and University.

"What do you want to do today? We have the day off and no power here either."

"Spending the day in bed with you sounds nice Booth."

"I agree, we could continue where we left off last night if you want."

"I want."

That was the last coherent word either spoke for hours , until Booth pulled back, "Bones if we're gonna keep this up, I don't know about you, but I need to replenish all the calories I've burned in the last 13 hours."

"What do you want besides me?"

"Pizza sounds good, but nothing is open at 9 in the morning."

"Booth it's past noon and anyway Jimmy's opens at 9 in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yep so what'll it be? Half pepperoni, half cheese, mushroom, and, onion?"

"With garlic crust?"

"Of course. Now try and control yourself while I order."

"No promises."

40 minutes later the doorbell rang,"I'll get it."

Booth threw on some pants grabbed a 20 from his wallet on the dresser and sprinted to the door. Opening the door he found the delivery guy, "The total is 10 even."

Booth handed him the 20, "Keep the change."

Booth closed the door stopping in the kitchen for the roll of paper towels and water, he wanted beer, but Brennan was still taking small doses of pain killers and it wasn't fair to drink in front of her if she had to abstain from alcohol.

"Lunch is served Madame. "

"You know Booth I could get use to spending all day in bed with you and no power it's peaceful."

"Me too Bones."

After they ate Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth.

"Gross Bones you got some serious garlic breath going on there!!!!!!!!!"

"You're the one who wanted the garlic crust; I wanted to kiss you, so deal with it."

Booth did he kissed Brennan back just as the lights went on.

"What now?"

"Bones we need to talk about something important."

Brennan felt scared, "What?"

"Parker, I get him this weekend, and I know when I had him before I got you situated for the day and came back Sunday night and the mornings to get you changed, and went to my apartment for the weekend, but I don't want to do that…I don't think I can do that this weekend."

"I don't want you to either. Parker can stay here, or I can come to your place, it doesn't matter to me as long as I am with you."

"Really Bones? You don't mind?"

"Not if you don't."

"See you'll be the first girlfriend I've been with when I have Parker, I don't introduce him to my girlfriends, and they're never around long enough. The job the hours you know how it is."

Brennan knew all too well how it was;" I know I had the same problem."

"You had?"

"Yes, I'm in this forever with you Booth I don't want anyone but you for the rest of my life. It would only be natural for Parker and I to spend some time together, we both need to be with you."

"Great I'll pick him up Friday after school and come back here for the weekend."

"Sounds good to me."

"You're the best Bones you know that?"

"I did, but thanks for confirming it."

Booth laughed and gave Brennan a deep kiss garlic breath and all.

YELLOW is next


	6. Chapter 6 Yellow

YELLOW

Yellow is the color of sunshine. It's associated with joy, happiness, intellect, and energy.

* * *

The weekend came and Brennan was a little nervous, so was Booth, Parker had never met one of his girlfriends, but this was Bones everything was different with Bones.

"Bones I'll get Parker after school and meet you back here for pizza and movies."

"Sounds good to me. Booth, when should we tell him about us?"

"Let's see how tonight goes we may need to ease him into the idea of us being together. I know you're nervous, but don't be Parker loves you and you're great with him."

Booth gave Brennan a light kiss that's all he trusted himself to do and make it to work on time.

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome. Have fun teaching the squints in training something gross."

"What I teach them is not gross."

"Whatever you say Bones."

The day passed quickly, Booth went to his place to get toys and things Parker would need for the weekend, and then he got Parker from school.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Bub, how was school?

"Good what are we doing tonight?"

"Pizza and a DVD sound good?"

"Yeah."

When they got to the turn for Booth's apartment and he went straight Parker noticed,"Dad where are we going? I thought we were going home."

"We are sort of, we're going to Bones' apartment, she still needs my help some. Are you okay with staying there?

"Yeah I like Bones she's nice to me."

Booth just grinned and drove to the flower shop and got the biggest bunch of daisies they had. Brennan was sitting at the kitchen table grading papers when she heard Booth's key in the lock, when she turned

around she broke into a big grin, walking toward her was Parker holding a flower arrangement bigger than he was! Brennan got up and took the flowers from the boy, "Thanks Parker, they're beautiful. "

"You're welcome Daddy said daises are your favorite."

"They are." "Brennan put the flowers on the table and pulled Parker in to a hug, Parker gently hugged her back. Booth ordered the pizzas, half pepperoni, half cheese, mushroom, and, onion with garlic crust for himself and Brennan Parker got his own mini cheese pizza.

After they ate Booth had Parker get in his pajamas before they started the movie, the movie of choice was _Fluke_ a tale about a man who dies in an accident and comes back as a dog. While Parker was getting ready Booth took a seat next to Brennan,"Bones, you probably won't like the move or understand it. It's physically impossible to do what happens in the movie I know, but it's one of Parker's favorites so please Just act like you are enjoying it for Parker's sake, after he goes to bed you can give me a lecture about how bad it is and everything okay?"

"Okay Booth."

Booth placed a quick kiss on her cheek before Parker came in the room, sitting on the other side of Brennan. Half way through the movie Booth noticed Parker was asleep with his head on Brennan's lap; Brennan had an arm loosely around him. Booth got up and went to get Parker,"Come on Bub, time for bed."

"No I wanna stay here!"

"You need to go to bed you're almost asleep."

"Booth let him stay the move is almost over."

Booth pouted and sat down whispering, "The sooner he goes to bed the more time we have."

"I know, but we have all night and the rest of our lives, Parker won't be little and willing to watch movies with us forever, enjoy it."

"Okay you're right, but I am holding you to that and lookout later tonight."

"I can't wait."

When the movie ended Booth picked up Parker who snuggled deeper into Brennan's lap,"Parker go to bed with your Dad I'll be in, in a minute to say goodnight."

Parker let Booth pick him up and take him to bed. Brennan turned everything off in the living room and went in to the guest room and watched Booth finish tucking Parker in. Booth gave his almost completely asleep son a kiss goodnight. Brennan walked up beside him, "Goodnight Parker sleep tight." Then she paced a kiss on his cheek. When she straightened Booth gently put his arms around her turning Brennan to him,"Let's go to bed."

Brennan let Booth lead her from the room. About an hour into their "extra curricular activities" they heard "Daddy?" Booth groaned and turned over getting out of bed, "coming Bub." He threw on pants and went down the hall. Five minutes later he stuck his head in the door, "Bones, Parker had a bad dream and won't go back to sleep without me, I can sleep with him in the guest room or put him with us, it's your call."

"I can't go to sleep without you either Booth, bring him in, but give me a few minutes."

"Okay I'll get him some water and try to get him to sleep by himself."

"Okay."Brennan threw on clothes and hoped Parker wouldn't notice her shirt was inside out and backwards and that more than likely her pants were backwards too.

"Bones?"

"I'm ready."

Booth laid Parker down and threw on a shirt,"Daddy?"

"Parker your Dad will be back in a minute, just go to sleep." Brennan put an arm around him. Booth stood watching amazed, not that Brennan had lulled his son to sleep but that she had her injured arm at a wired angle and didn't seem to have pain. Booth lay down and linked fingers with Brennan and fell in to a restful sleep. The next morning Booth woke up to find Brennan still holding Parker close watching him sleep.

"Bones can you even move your arm?"

"Nope."

Booth laughed, "Let me scoot Parker more to my side so you have more room to get up and then we'll go to the living room and I'll give you a massage."

Thirty minutes later Brennan had movement back.

"Bones you never did tell me what you thought of the movie."

"Booth you're right if's physically impossible to do what happens in the movie, but you're wrong I kind of liked it, it was cute."

"You are the best. Sorry about last night."

"It's okay Booth we have the rest of our lives to make up for it."

Booth kissed her, "have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No."

"I love you so much Temperance Brennan."

"I love you so much too Seeley Booth."

They kissed again.

"Booth, why did you put a shirt on when you brought Parker to bed?"

"Because if Parker sees my scars he gets scared I am going to die."

Brennan didn't say anything she just held Booth tighter.

After a French toast breakfast Booth caught Brennan's eye and she nodded.

"Parker I need to talk to you about something."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Okay."

"You know I have been staying with Bones to help her since she's been hurt right?"

"Yep."

"Well Bones and I realized we love each other very much and I moved in with her."

"So you can go on a date?"

"Yes."

"Will I stay here too on the weekends?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"You're okay with us being together?

"Yep. Can I watch cartoons now?"

"Go ahead."

Booth snuggled with Brennan on the couch while Parker was on the floor watching _Sponge Bob._

"That went well."

"Yes it did."

The rest of the weekend was spent hanging out and eating macaroni and cheese.

Green is next.


	7. Chapter 7 Green

GREEN

Green is the color of nature. It symbolizes growth, harmony, freshness, and fertility. Green has strong emotional correspondence with safety. Dark green is also commonly associated with money.

* * *

Brennan had been back on full duty for 6 months, she and Booth were at a serene the body had been eaten by animals and then decomposed, it was nasty.

"Bones, you okay you look a little sick?"

"I think I'm going to have Wendell finish, I'll meet you by the SUV."

"Okay." Booth was worried Brennan never got sick over a body he did, but never Brennan.

Twenty minutes later Booth found Brennan, as pale as a sheet leaning her head back against her seat.

"Bones are you okay?"

"No, take me home and hurry before I get sick again. I think it's something I ate at that luncheon yesterday."

"Okay."

Booth drove them home in enough time. Booth went in the bedroom to find Brennan asleep in the middle of the bed. He situated her more in the bed and covered her lightly. Booth went to the kitchen and got Brennan a glass of water, sitting it on the nightstand, Booth place a kiss on Brennan's forehead she didn't have a fever, so maybe she was human after all and got grossed out by the body.

Booth went to the lab to tell Cam that Brennan wouldn't be in the rest of the day and to find out what he could about the case.

Later that night Brennan ate a little soup," Bones you feel better now?"

"A little."

"Good." they sat watching the TV for the night.

The next day Brennan told Booth she was staying home because she still didn't feel that great. After Booth left for work Brennan curled up on the couch with tea and a blanket, that's when it dawned on her she was late and she never was. sitting up Brennan picked up the phone and Angela to see if she could make a drugstore run for her, when Angela found out she wanted to scream , but couldn't because her 3 month old daughter was finally asleep, she said she'd be over soon she was on her way to get diapers anyway . Angela came over 45 minutes later.

"Thanks Angela."

"You're welcome sweetie, does Booth know?"

"No, he thinks I ate something bad, Angela can you wait? I don't want to do this alone."

"Sure."

Brennan came out of the bathroom a little later.

"It's positive."

"Oh Sweetie congratulations."

"Thanks how am I going to tell Booth?"

"Just say it that's what I did with Hodgins, but make sure he's setting down in case he passes out or something."

"Did Hodgins pass out?"

"No, but he got really pale and clammy. Do you want to hold Rayleigh?"

"Sure."

Angela placed her sleeping daughter in her best friend's arms Brennan smiled, holding her felt so right, and she wasn't too scared. The two friends spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon together talking and Brennan holding and feeding Rayleigh.

That afternoon Booth was on his way home when his cell sounded

"Booth."

"Booth it's me, can you stop at the diner and get me some fries and a chocolate shake?"

"You feel better I see."

"Yeah so can you?"

"Yep I'm pulling in the parking lot now."

"Thanks, love you."

"You're welcome, love you too."

Both found Brennan on the couch reading, something was different she seemed happier.

"Bones are you coming to the table? Or are you having dinner on the couch?"

"The couch is good, I'm comfortable."

Booth smiled and brought the food over to the coffee table, they ate and talked about the case.

An hour or so later Booth was holding Brennan's hand, "Bones you sure you're feeling better?"

"For now, but I'll feel really good in a little less than 8 months."

"8 month's what?" Wait-"Booth's eyes started to sparkle.

"Booth we're going to have a baby."

Booth took Brennan in his arms and kissed her.

"You're happy I take it?"

"Very."

"Good, don't be mad, but Angela knows she was here when I took the test."

"I'm not mad."

"Booth there's something else."

"What it's twins."

"No I don't think."

"I've been thinking about getting married, I want to get married, but only to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, we should do it soon before I get too big."

"Okay, Bones I am going to ask you something, don't get upset."

"Okay."

"What about work? You won't be able to work forever."

"I know, after this case I am going to work in limbo until the new semester starts then I'll teach until the end of the year, the university's been after me to add more classes for years now I can and if something were to happen that I couldn't go into work anymore, I can teach online classes or something."

"Really Bones."

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it, must be the hormones."

Booth laughed and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Booth it's too early to feel anything."

"I know, but I l can't wait. Bones I have a request though."

"What's that?"

"If we have a boy, we don't name him Seeley."

"You don't like your name?"

"Not when I was a kid, you know how many mattress jokes I heard as a kid?"

"But I like it."

"I don't want my son to go through that, we can use Seeley for a middle name though."

"Okay what is you middle name?"

"Ryan."

"Seeley Ryan Booth I like it."

"Thanks Bones , what's your middle name?"

"I don't have one now, when Mom and Dad changed my name they didn't give me one."

"What was it before?"

"According to Dad it was Anne."

"Joy Anne Keenan, I like it."

"Thanks Booth."

They sat thinking about the future for a long time.

Silver is next


	8. Chapter 8 Silver

SILVER

* * *

It had been three weeks since Brennan and Booth found out they were going to be parents. Brennan wrapped up the case 2 weeks ago and was now in limbo which she was enjoying more than she would. Booth was driving her slightly crazy worrying her and little no name, but Brennan knew Booth was doing it because he loved them both. They were sitting on the couch going over wedding plans when Booth took Brennan in his arms turning her so that most of her upper body was laying on his chest, Brennan let out a contented sigh Booth put his arms around her as tightly as he could, "thanks Booth you, know you make a good pillow."

"You're welcome Bones, glad I can be of service."

"Booth who do you want to invite to our wedding?"

"You and Parker."

"No family?"

"No you Parker, little no name and Jarred are all I have. Dad drank himself to death a week after I went to boot camp. Mom doesn't leave the house in less you drag her out literally Jarred still isn't talking to me."

"I'm so sorry Booth."

"It's okay Bones, I've accepted it. What about you do you want me to try and find your Dad or Russ? Booth ran a finger down her arm.

"No, the wedding is in 2 weeks if they wanted to be around they would be, they both know where I live."

The words Brennan spoke were true, and they broke Booth's heart, "I'm so sorry Bones."

Booth bent to kiss her, Brennan returned the kiss, it's okay Booth I've got you, Parker, little no name, and the squints that's all I need."

"Bones, we should find something else to call our child other than little no name."

"Since we don't want to know what it is, I don't want to start calling the baby Jenna when we really should have called the baby Eli or vice versa."

Booth laughed, "I see your point, how about a non specific nickname?"

"Like?"

"Peanut? Sprout? Little bean?"

"I am not giving our unborn child a nickname that pertains to food Booth! Let's just call the baby no name, at least for now."

"Okay."

Brennan gave Booth a kiss and said, "Let's go to bed the baby is tired."

Booth eased Brennan in to a sitting position and gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, and she didn't complain she just snuggled in to Booth's arms, giving him kisses the whole way.

The wedding was very simple just Parker and the squints at City hall, they were having a reception at Hodgins' for other friends. Brennan got a fancy dress, but it wasn't a wedding dress. Booth placed Brennan's silver bad on her hand and kissed away a tear. Later that night at the reception Booth was holding Brennan, "Bones, are you okay?"

"Yeah Booth I'm just tired and my feet are killing me and the smell of all the food mixed together is making me nauseated, but I'm okay today was the best, I'm so happy right now." Brennan loosened Booth's tie and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, giving him a kiss as she did.

Booth caught her hand on its way down his face, "We can go to the hotel room if you want."

"We can't leave our own reception Booth, we have guests!"

"We can if we want the party was over hours ago, now the only thing going on is everyone's taking bets on how many shots Sweets can do before he becomes friends with the tighty bowl man."

"I don't know what that means.

"How many shots he can drink before he drinks so much he gets sick."

"Oh I say 3 shots."

"I'll go with 4. So what do you say?"

"Let's go."

The newlyweds said their goodbyes and left, Booth holding Brennan's shoes.

Hours later when they both were on the edge of sleep Booth asked, "How does it feel to be Mrs. Seeley Booth?"

"Wonderful, but only for you to the rest of the word I am still Doctor Temperance Brennan, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Me either."

The two linked hands, their silver rings glistening in the moon light and fell in to a restful sleep.

**Pink **is next and we'll find out little no name's name.


	9. Chapter 9 Pink

PINK

Pink signifies romance, love, and friendship. It denotes feminine qualities and passiveness.

* * *

"Booth I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Not much longer and we'll know what little no name's name will be." Booth smoothed back Brennan's hair and squeezed her hand.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago."

A small smile stated to form on Booth's face, "Seeley Ryan Booth if you use the charm smile on me, I'll-."

Brennan 'threat' was cut off by a baby crying, "Congratulations Temperance, Seeley you have a beautiful baby girl."

"Booth we have a girl."

"We do." Booth kissed Brennan as the nurse placed a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Happy Birthday Jenna, I'm your Mom."

Jenna opened one eye took a peak and went back to sleep.

"Well Bones that went well."

"Shut up Booth! Brennan had a small grin on her face," Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah." Was whispered so soft Brennan almost didn't hear it. Brennan slid Jenna to Booth's arms.

"Hi Sweetheart I'm your Dad." Booth placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. Brennan watched this was a side of Booth she hadn't seen, a softer more gentle side. She knew he'd be gentle from watching him with Parker, but this was different somehow.

Hours later after Angela had gone and Jenna had gone to sleep for a while, Brennan tuned to Booth,"Booth I didn't mean any of those things I said earlier, I'd like to have another baby someday."

Booth walked over to the bed and picked up her hand," it's okay Bones I know you didn't mean anything you said, I've been called worse." Booth could see Brennan was fighting to stay awake, "Bones go to sleep, you've had a hard day and Jenna will be up soon."

"Okay, you're not going anywhere are you?"

"No, just over to the chair."

"Um-hum."Brennan was asleep Booth smiled and paced a kiss on her forehead, thinking about that night a little over a year ago, he was sitting in the same hospital in an identical chair 2 floors up praying that Brennan would be okay. Now he was thanking God for making him the happiest person on the planet.

Two days later they were home, Jenna had gotten a little fussy and Brennan had taken her to room. Booth went to check on them, he stopped when he got to the doorway of the nursery, "Jenna, I don't know much about being a parent, but I've been told II have 'a disturbingly steep learning curve.' I'll figure things out, just be patient with me okay? I do know that I love you more than anything in the world, well maybe you're tied with your Dad. I do know that I'll never leave you for anything or anyone." Booth waited a full minute before he entered the room, he gently placard a hand on Brennan's shoulder, Brennan looked up with a smile and spoke softly,"Hey."

"Hey Bones everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, I changed her then she ate now I'm just making sure she's asleep before I put her down."

Booth nodded watched Brennan rock her for a few more minutes, "you want me to go put her down?"

Brennan shifted Jenna to Booth's arms and watched with a smile as he carefully placed her in her crib.

Booth crossed back to Brennan," Booth we should be good for 2 hours at least, I'm going to take a nap."

"Sounds good I think I'll join you." Booth took her hand and led her to their room.

An hour later Jenna woke up, Brennan groaned from her spot in Booth's arms, she was comfortable; she'd slept better in that hour than she had in months,

"Stay I'll bring her to you."

"Booth I don't follow commands, I'm not a dog."

Booth smiled when Brenan didn't get up

"Bones I don't think she's hungry, I think she wants to be near us,"

"What lead you to that conclusion?"

She settled down as soon as I picked her up and went to sleep."

"Oh."

Booth sat down next to Brennan holding their sleeping daughter. Brennan heart melted as she watched Booth carefully holding their tiny daughter in his arms.

"Bones go back to sleep I've got her, I'm going to hold her a little longer then, back to bed she goes."

"Okay." Brennan leaned over and placed a kiss on Jenna's forehead then she kissed Booth on cheek.

The two parents got another hour and a half of sleep

Purple is next


	10. Chapter 10 Purple

**PURPLE**

Purple combines the stability of blue and the energy of red. Purple is associated with royalty. It symbolizes power, nobility, luxury, and ambition. It conveys wealth and extravagance. Purple is associated with wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, and magic.

5 years later….

Booth and Brennan moved into their new house, a five bedroom 3 ½ bathroom not far from the lab or the Hoover Building. They had to move, their three bedroom condo wasn't big enough for, Booth, Brennan, Parker, Jenna, and little no name who was going to make an appearance in 5 ½ months. Brennan was walking Jenna to her room.

"Jenna what do you think of your new room?"

"I love it. You painted it purple!"

"That's the color you wanted right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually let me have it."

Brennan smiled and gave Jenna a hug it was true , Jenna had been told no to the purple room, but in her heart of hearts Brennan couldn't say no. Booth came in behind them, "Jen, do you like your room?"

"Yes, Dad it's the coolest ever, thank you."

"Don't thank me; thank your Mom and Grandpa Max."

"Thank you Mom, Why do I have to thank Grandpa Max?"

"You're welcome. Because Grandpa didn't let me paint my room orange when I was your age."

"Your room is orange though Mom."

"It was in my apartment, but the condo it was tan. Now it's beige."

"No Mom, it's not."

"Booth, what is she talking about?"

"I don't know why don't you go check out our room?"

Brennan took Booth's hand and went down the hall, opening the door she stopped and turned around kissing Booth deeply.

"Bones I take it you like it."

"I do, but you don't."

"So, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Jenna shouldn't be the only one who gets the color of room she wants, beige isn't you, you're orange all the way, baby."

"Thank you Booth."

"You're welcome Bones. Let's go tour the rest of the house."

The kitchen/dining room was a lemony yellow, the living room was tan, Parker's room was pale blue, the baby's nursery was sea foam green, the guest room was beige, no white to be had .

"You remembered."

"Yes."

Brennan started to cry.

"Bones?"

"I'm fine, stupid hormones!"

Booth smiled and took her in his arms.

Gold is next and it skips 45 years.


	11. Chapter 11 Gold

**Gold** evokes the feeling of prestige. The meaning of gold is illumination, wisdom, and wealth. Gold often symbolizes high quality.

* * *

45 years later…

Today is Booth and Brennan's 50th wedding anniversary; they were at a party given to them by their four children, Parker, Jenna, Sarah, and Julie at the Hodgins estate with all their friends. The kids had grown up to be versions of their parents; Parker was the Deputy Director of the FBI just like Booth was before he and Brennan retired 20 years ago. Jenna was into the bugs and slime like her uncle Jack; Sarah went in to psychology much to her mother's chagrin. Julie came along 7 years into their marriage was an Anthropologist like her Mother, Julie was almost as good as Brennan was, but not quite. Brennan stood looking at all of their kids and grandkids they had they had 6, Jennifer,Mallory, Erin Bobby, Tim, and Jonathan and one great grandson Ryan, when she felt two strong arms come up and wrap themselves around her, Brennan leaned into them, even at 81 Booth still made he fe el safe.

"Bones are you having a good time?"

"Wonderful, you?"

"The best, this was nice of the kids."

"Yes it was."

"I can't believe it's been 50 years Bones."

"Me either, technically it's been 55 years Booth."

"How?"

"We were together 5 years before we got married; even then we were almost married."

"Yeah you're right. I just wish it hadn't taken you getting shot for us to do something about it."

"As I recall the ensuing citywide power outage was what did it, getting shot was a contributing factor." Brennan's eyes were sparkling at the memory, it as the best night of her life."

"Whatever you say Bones, have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No."

"I love you more than you ever could know Temperance. Here's to our next 50 years."

"Booth we will not be married for another 50 years."

"Why not?"

"Well for starters no one is married for 100 years and you'll be 131 years old and I'll be …. Well let's not go there. We won't live that long."

Booth bent close and whispered, "you'll be 136."

"A gentleman never comments on a lady's age."

Booth laughed, "We may not be alive that long, but I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you forever too Booth."

Booth pulled her close and kissed her.

"Aw, gross get a room or something, please."

"Julie, it is perfectly natural for two people who love each other to kiss, you should know that."

"I know Mom, but when it's your parents and they're old, it's kinda gross to think about."

"Julie, did you want something?"

"Yeah Dad, Brian and I have a case, we gotta go."

"Okay, remember Julie-"

"The gun goes first, I know Dad." Julie gave Booth a hug.

"Jules be careful and if it's not too late when you get done come home and get some of the leftovers for you and Brian."

"We will love ya Mom."

"Love you Julie."

"It's nice to know Julie listens better than you do, maybe Brian won't be gray by 40 like I was."

"I did not make you go gray Booth."

"You were a 'contributing factor'."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Fine, I just hope it doesn't take them as long as it did us to figure out they're made for each other. "

"It won't, look."

Julie and Brian were walking hand in hand to his SUV; Julie didn't let him open her door either!

Brennan smiled and said, "You know it isn't fair, that Parker gave Julie a gun permit."

"The only reason Julie has that permit is because Parker knows she'd beat him up into next week if he didn't give it to her. And Julie's never been charged with a felony, like someone I know."

"It was self defense!"

"Hence the reason you weren't convicted! "

"You know you could have had them drop the charges."

"I could have, but I didn't know if I liked you then."

"What about now?"

"I like you so much, that I love you!"

"Then have them dropped."

"You mean after 55 years you want the charges expunged?"

"Yes."

"If I do it you're still not getting a gun."

That's fine I don't need one, I have you."

"Finally she gets it, I'll have Parker make some calls in the morning. "

"Thank you."

" You're welcome. Let's go get some food before Parker, Bobby, Tim, and Jonathan eat it all."

"We're probably too late for that!"

Booth laughed and they walked hand and hand to the buffet tables.

Brown is next it will be sad.


	12. Chapter 12 Brown

Y'all may want to get a tissue or something. Don't hate me.

**CHARACTER DEATH**

**Brown** suggests stability and denotes masculine qualities

* * *

2 years later…

It was a late fall day, Booth and Brennan had just returned from the diner, Booth needed pie. Brennan smiled as she walked past the den; Booth was in his recliner cheering on whatever team was playing on TV. Brennan went outside and finished clearing out the flower boxes and pots on the porch. Two hours later she was done, and she went inside to sit with Booth. Her smile fell as she entered the room, most would have thought booth was asleep, but 40 years of work and training told Brennan otherwise, her rock, her stability, her best friend was gone forever.

"Booth why now? Why you?"

Blinking back a tear Brennan crossed to Booth picking up his hand she held on to it for a long time thinking that she'd never see the charm smile, or feel his arms around her at night again or see the way his eyes still lit up when she walked into the room until she heard Parker's footsteps in the hall.

"Mom?"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Your Dad's gone Parker."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We came home from getting your Dad his daily pie fix, apple, his favorite, he settled in here to watch the game. I went outside to clean out the flower boxes and pots on the porch so you or somebody could put them in the shed for me; I came in and found him."

Parker went to Brennan wrapping her in his strong arms, taking one last look at Booth; Brennan gave him one final kiss on the cheek and let Parker take her to the couch on the other side of the room.

The service was nice, Brennan sat between Parker and Jenna, wishing that it was like the last time Booth died, any second he'd come out of the processional and she'd beat the crap out of him, even at 88 she could still do it! Now they were at the house, friends and former colleagues were gathered at the house remembering Booth. Brennan was as far away as she could get, when she felt Parker come up behind her, "Mom you okay?"

"Yeah I just miss your Dad a lot."

Parker turned her and pulled her in a hug, "We all do Mom."

"Booth only broke one promise he made to me in 55 years."

"What was that?"

"He promised he'd never leave me. I knew he'd die someday, but I always assumed I'd go first, I am five years older. I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"You're going to enjoy your new Grandkid and your new great grand kid. Let's go get some food, I'm starving."

"When are you not?"

"Never."

Brennan laughed and took his hand. They were met by the littlest great grandson Three year old Ryan, "Grandpa!"

Parker picked him up," hey Bub."

Ryan reached for Brennan, who took him and headed to the porch swing. Parker smiled and got a plate of food and a blanket; he sat the plate on the side table and put the blanket over a sleeping Ryan and a contented Brennan.

"Thanks."

Hours later Erin came up to Parker, Dad have you seen Ryan?"

"Yeah, he's with Mom on the swing, I just checked on them."

"I'll go get him."

"No don't he's fine, Mom's telling him stories about Dad, let them be they're good for each other."

"Okay."

The End

Don't hate me, but I had to end it like that.


End file.
